Follow Me
by hot-chick1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome and engaged to be married and Kouga does not like this. Since him and Kagome are really good friends he decides to give it one last try to win Kagomes heart. But will it work? Read and find out. This is a oneshot!


Authors note:  
  
Ok, this is yet again another sequel. You guys loved my first two and I thought I sucked at writing songfics but I guess not. Well here is the low- down on this story, Inuyasha and Kagome and engaged to be married and Kouga does not like this. Since him and Kagome are really good friends he decides to give it one last try to win Kagomes heart. But will it work? Read and find out.  
  
(.........personal notes throughout the story.........)  
  
_Follow Me  
_  
Kagome and Inuyasha are now engaged and are planning to get married in the fall of the year. Sango is the maid of honor and Miroku, the best man. Kagome is even pregnant with her first 'pup' and Inuyasha is already acting like a proud father. He has even gone off to find his brother to rub it in his face that he found a mate before him and then kill him. (nice) With Inuyasha gone Kagome is on her guard. No one knows who all would want to harm her and her unborn pup.  
  
Kouga sat in his den with the rest of his wolf pack. He was thinking of 'his' Kagome and how the 'mutt-face' had his hands and 'HIS' scent all over her. 'Damn mutt!' Kouga thought to himself. Just then a scent hit his nose and he jump up, "KAGOMES PREGNANT!!!!" Kouga screamed and dashed off. 'I must try one more time!' He thought as he dashed off.  
  
Kagome was sitting under a tree with a hand rested on her stomach thinking of names when someone snuck up behind her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha spun her around into a kiss. But as they parted Kagome was grabbed and was out of sight in a matter of moments. "LET ME GO!" Kagome screams at her kidnapper but then realizes who it is. "Oh, hi Kouga."  
  
"Kagome, I have to tell you. You mustn't have this pup. You must find a to get rid of it. You are my woman and not that mutt face's. Kagome please, I want you to come with me!"  
  
"Kouga, are you nuts!"  
  
"No in love! I want you Kagome, and I heard that mutt-face singing to you! How dare he disgrace your lovely, flawless ears with his degrading voice! Well, I have a song to sing to you and you will be mine by the end of it, and you will find out that I have a much better voice than him!  
  
Kouga began, "You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin"  
  
Kagome, her eye twitching, thinks, "He has got to be kidding me. My cat sings better during mating season."  
  
Kouga continued, "Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me"  
  
"Dear lord, when will the touchier end!" Kagome thought.  
  
"I'm not worried bout the ring you wea  
Cause as long as I know one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin guilty and I'm well aware  
But you dont look ashamed and baby I don't care  
I'm singin  
  
Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
Your better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray  
And we'll be alright if you don't ask me stay"

"Dear Lord Help me!" Kagome says aloud with noticing.  
  
"Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin  
Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm singing  
Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm singin  
Follow me everthing is allright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me" Kouga ended with a sly wink that looked more like a cat ready to cough up a hair-ball. "SO, did you like it? Do you love me? Do you want me? Yes or......... Yes?"  
  
Kagome looks at him her eye twitching and says, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok,.............................." Kagome then takes a deep breath, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATED IT! MY CAT SOUNDS BETTER DURING MATING SEASON! AND HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD A CAT SCAWAL! MY GRANDFATHER IS BETTER THAN YOU AND HE COULDN'T CARRY A TUNE IN A BUCKET! NOW ARE YOU HAPPY! I DON'T LIKE YOU NO MORE THAN A FRIEND AND I NEVER WILL! NOW LEAVE ME AND INUYASHA ALONE TO RAISE OUR CHILD IN PEACE! THANK YOU AND GOOD-BYE**!" Kagome yells, spins on her heel, and walks away after saying that she ment every word just not in that tone, she then leaves a very stunned Kouga behind.  
  
"I didn't know that my Kagome had that loud of voice. Oh well, I can tell she wants me." Kouga then left with a newfound hope in his eyes and in his heart.

Ok, this is my story. I hoped that you liked it. Now, please, press the sexy purple/blue button and give me a hot review! :::wink wink:::


End file.
